


攀藤植物

by kurasio



Series: 植物學庭園 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 塵封的記憶在腦中微量爆炸，李碩珉想起那盆枯死的花，他以為自己把那些都一起留在那了。全圓佑說，不是因為討厭你，只是覺得困惑。他知道他試圖不去傷害他，不能說他沒有努力，但也跟他說的一樣，只是徒勞。





	攀藤植物

第一次養盆栽是小六的時候，媽帶他去市集說要給買生日禮物，最後買了一盆瓜子藤。攤子的老闆邊拿塑膠袋幫他裝一邊叮囑著注意事項，這種很好養，你把它掛起來在有日照的地方，記得澆水，夏天會開白色的花。

李碩珉把瓜子藤掛在窗前，像窗帘。

第一次把盆栽養死是大學二年級，被單戀了半年的學長甩了之後他在租屋處睡了三天，直到徐明浩來按電鈴找他。你不是失戀了就活成這樣連命都不要的吧，徐明浩把他推進浴室，又從衣櫃裡抓了條大毛巾塞給他。給我洗乾淨出去吃飯，徐明浩說著邊把遮光窗簾拉開，正中午的陽光很刺眼，他洗完澡出來，又被嘮叨著刮了鬍子。徐明浩說，你的花死啦，他還沒反應過來。是啦，人都不記得要吃飯了還會記得幫花澆水嗎，徐明浩扁著嘴，問他盆栽要怎麼辦？扔掉嗎？

李碩珉搖了搖頭，就放著吧。後來搬離了那間房，他猶豫了一下，還是沒帶走。

 

之後他再也沒落下一餐，也沒再忘記給植物澆水；畢業前夕他如願拿到了理想公司的offer，而紫藤爬滿了新租屋的窗台。合租的徐明浩像是很滿意他有形的振作，偶爾也幫他餵養植物。花不會說話，就在那裡，可是每每只要看著他就得到了很多。李碩珉到公司報到那天穿了新鞋，等電梯時他低下頭看著鞋尖，邊有些緊張地希望不要出錯。電梯門開時裡頭人要出來，他閃到一旁，那人卻停下了腳步。

你是李碩珉，他聽見那個聲音喊出了自己名字，抬起頭已經有了預感。是，圓佑哥也在這裡上班嗎？好久不見。他下意識地笑著問候，然後側身進了電梯。電梯門關起來時他沒敢再往外看，全圓佑的那雙眼和記憶裡如出一轍，只要多看一眼，好像就要舉起雙手投降。

全圓佑問，你喜歡我嗎？用一樣的那種明明冷靜，卻又帶著一絲疑問的聲音。李碩珉記得自己點了點頭，然後全圓佑說，可是我不會喜歡你。

所以不要再繼續了。

因為只是徒勞。

塵封的記憶在腦中微量爆炸，李碩珉想起那盆枯死的花，他以為自己把那些都一起留在那了。全圓佑說，不是因為討厭你，只是覺得困惑。他知道他試圖不去傷害他，不能說他沒有努力，但也跟他說的一樣，只是徒勞。他並不頻繁地在上下班時遇到全圓佑，偶爾在大廳打照面，有時則是下班時的電梯。並不平常，他猜或許全圓佑離開辦公室的時間總是被拖得很晚，也或許他開了車，直接往停車場去。李碩珉並不是時常想起，偶爾遇到了，全圓佑也反應不大。他身邊的同僚問，認識的人？全圓佑點點頭，說大學的學弟。早啊，你好，吃飯嗎，大抵也就打招呼那麼幾句話。

 

某天他下班也晚了，電梯到了7樓停下時還沒什麼預感。李碩珉還在把出勤卡塞進口袋，走進電梯的人倒是頓了腳步。抬起頭，戴著眼鏡的全圓佑有些陌生有些滑稽，一樣是那張無表情的臉。

啊，您下班了嗎。他不自覺地用上了僵硬的敬語，然後瞬間尷尬了起來。全圓佑無聲地勾起了嘴角，他後知後覺地發現那是個微乎其微的笑。然後在他不自然地抿起嘴時全圓佑問：要不要一起吃點什麼。他應該要拒絕的，說承蒙您好意等更僵硬決絕的字眼，或者軟下來陪笑說家裡人等呢，反正是不應該抬起頭來看向那個人然後失去所有說不的能力。李碩珉那樣想，於是盯著自己的鞋尖卻只憋得出一句：還是不了吧。

啊，全圓佑像是歎氣一樣說，那下次吧。那也是客套話，他想，電梯門慢慢滑開時簡單地點了點頭走出去。

那是初戀嗎？徐明浩在某個週五晚上的電影之夜挑了部有些無聊的片，閒聊著也不是很隨意地問起，李碩珉正好要撈玻璃碗裡的爆米花，從指尖一個撈空。不是，他說，不是初戀吧，說完遲疑了一下。

怎麼認識他的啊，徐明浩又問。

大學，在圖書館打工。

 

全圓佑就是，怎麼說呢，他記得按圖索驥地在書架上找到他所要的那本書時，伸出手指撫上書脊的騷動，也記得從密密麻麻的筆記裡抬頭，窗外的陽光正好。像是所有俗爛的電視劇情節那樣，抬起頭時，全圓佑正好在那。他無法把一切串成邏輯的語言，去訴說自己也不明白的情感，就像在KTV點了一千次的繾綣情歌，歌詞卻又在出口的瞬間化作單薄的音節。大量的，被稀釋的情感，他彷彿未曾明白；或許那就是答案，葛藤秘密低語，或許他就是答案。

李碩珉吸了一大口可樂，在碳酸充斥鼻間時眨了眨眼。他說，在圖書館打工認識的，他帶我，然後我才知道他皺著眉頭都是因為近視，笑起來就像春天。

太矯揉了吧，就像春天，徐明浩憋了口氣沒出，他看著倒覺得有點好笑。我以為是因為春天，我以為。

  
  



End file.
